negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Magia Erebea
Magia Erebea '(闇の魔法「マギア・エレベア」, ''Yami no Mahō; Literally "Dark Magic") is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. Description It works by absorbing the spells into the caster and gaining properties of that same spell. The spell Magia Erebea harnesses the spell's energy and once absorbed by the caster, it is fused directly to the caster's soul. With the insanity of absorbing one’s own offensive magic and allowing it to devour the soul and body, the mage gains incredible power many times beyond normal. A sign of that ability, a series of flowing tattoo-like designs appear over their arms whenever they channel magical power to them. When the technique itself is active, the user's skin will turn pitch black, and in some cases, their clothing and even their eyes will invert in color. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user. Incantation and Usage Latin= Stagnet. Complexio. Supplementum Pro Armationem! |-| English= Fixate. Seize. Load magic, 'Armament'! '' The essential commands added at the end of another incantation which allow the mage to absorb the spell to augment himself. A form of spell delay. However, taking the concept of spell delay one step further, the mage’s soul, or spiritual existence, contains then actually fuses with the spirit of the spell. *'Stagnet (固定, Fixate): The released spell is concentrated into a sphere *'Complexio' (掌握, Seize): The mage uses one hand to ‘hold’ the sphere and absorb it With the insanity of absorbing one’s own offensive magic and allowing it to devour the soul and body, the mage gains incredible power many times beyond normal. A failed fusion will result in the spell’s spirit rampaging through the mage physically and mentally. *'Supplementum' (魔力充塡, Load Magic): The caster facilitates the absorbing process of the spell into them. *'Pro Armationem' (術式兵装, Armament): The mage takes on aspects of the absorbed spell. Test In order to use Magia Erebea, the caster must first pass the test that Evangeline has created. The instructions to using Magia Erebea and the test are both present inside a scroll with Evangeline's full name printed onto it. When the scroll is unraveled, a spiritual image of Evangeline is shown, asking "What is darkness?" to the caster before forcibly entering their mind, thus awakening Phantasmagoria. Once inside Phantasmagoria, the caster then faces their definition to darkness (or "evil") and is forced to battle the darkness within them. Inside Phantasmagoria, death is prolonged for as long as the caster's will can withstand the pressure of mentally dying over and over. Once the caster's death hits the dead end, either two things happen: the caster dies, or he awakens with no ability to use Magic. The main objective of the test is to have the caster figure out what "darkness" is and whether or not they can understand and embrace it willingly. When the caster passes the test, a set of swirling tattoos are present on the user's forearms as proof that they have learned and somewhat mastered Magia Erebea. Advantages *Grants the caster immense power and strength depending on which spell is used for enhancement. *Depending on the spell cast for enhancement, the caster gains the properties of that same spell cast. *If used enough and the caster dies and revives, the caster becomes a somewhat immortal, similarly to a vampire, and gains extreme abnormal properties such as high-speed regeneration. However, they must posses the blood of the Ostian royal family if they are to revive. Disadvantages The primary disadvantage of the Magia Erebea, however, is the corruptive nature of the spell, known as the "Enroachment of Erebea". It feeds on the users body and soul, as any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, negative emotions. As the corruption furthers, the user's body is overwhelmed by their own darkness and negativity, transforming their body in a partially reptilian monster; granting them a clawed hands and feet, a long, whiplike tail, as well as more prominent canines and longer hair. When in this monstrous state, the user gains vastly enhanced physical abilities and magical power, which is evident in the crest-like aura the emanates from their body, but lose all sense of self, becoming a monster with no sanity bent entirely on killing everything in their path. The worst case scenario is that the caster dies. Forms Actus Noctis Erebeae Actus Noctis Erebeae (闇き夜の型, Kuraki Yoru no Kata, Literally "Form of the Dark Night") is the second form of the technique is that the user can store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By canting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. The actual syntax varies slightly, depending upon the nature of the command given. Agilitas Fulminis Agilitas Fulminis (疾風迅雷, Shippūjinrai, Literally "Lightning Speed") is the form that takes the magic power from “Thunderous Gale (Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens)” into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, it gives the caster exceedingly great mobility. Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio (獄炎煉我, Gokuenrenka, Literally "Hell's Refining Fire") is the form that takes the magic power from "Flames of Hell (Incendium Gehennae)" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster’s flesh gains powerful hardness and resistance to heat. Hē Astrapē Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamenē Hē Astrapē Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamenē (Η ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΥΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΥ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ)(雷天大壮, Raiten Taisō, Literally "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor") is the form that takes the power from "Thousand Lightning Bolts (Chīliaplē Astrapē)" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. Tastrape Hiper Ouranou Mega Dynamene Tastrapē Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamenē (ΤΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ) (雷天大壮 2, Raiten Taisō II, Literally "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II") is the form that takes the power by absorbing a second "Thousand Lightning Bolts", Negi is able to change his Raiten Taisō into it's more upgraded version, Raiten Taisō II. It was used as Negi's 3rd "Trump Card" during his fight against Rakan. Krystallinē Basileia Krystallinē Basileia (ΚΡΥΣΤΑΛΛΙΝΗ ΒΑΣΙΛΕΙΑ), also known as Koori no Jo-ō(氷の女王, Koori no Jo-ō, Literally "Queen of Ice") is Evangeline's own Magia Erebea by absorbing "Ice Majesty of a Thousand Years". Once absorbing the technique, Evangeline's body seems to be emitting a glow similar to Negi in "Great Vigor" form. Behind her is a flower of ice that seems to power up her Ice abilities. Other abilities seem to be the ability to freeze everything surrounding Evangeline. Eva's Armatione allows her to fire any Ice Element spells below High Class Levels, with no incantations and restrictions whatsoever, practically making her invincible. Negica Magia Erebea: Circuli Absorptionis Extempore * Negica Magia Erebea: Energy Absorption Circle (ネギ流闇の魔法: 即時敵弾 吸収陣, Negica Magia Erebea: Sokujitekidan Kyūshūjin): Negi's 5th "Trump Card" techniques and one of his original techniques. An ultimate "Magia Erebea" technique which absorbs an enemy's strength which is used for Magia Erebea and is also a technique even Evangeline herself is forced to abandon due to usage deficiencies. Etymology "Magia" is Latin for "magic." "Erebea" is a reference to Erebus, the offspring of Chaos and the Greco-Roman god of darkness and shadow; in later myths, Erebus became synonymous with Hades, as well as the underworld itself. As such, "Magia Erebea" would roughly translate as "Dark Magic". Trivia *When Negi mastered Magia Erebea form during he fight against Fate, Makie explained Negi mastered that form is like how the Saiyans mastered the Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball Z.Mahou Sensei Negima Chapter 324 Reference Category:Magic Category:Spells